


NEXT

by sukekiyo166



Category: Promare (2019), 普羅米亞
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukekiyo166/pseuds/sukekiyo166
Summary: 加洛自殺未遂前提
Relationships: 古雷x加洛
Kudos: 8





	NEXT

「加洛他自殺了，現在正在搶救，但情況不樂觀。」

今天隔著玻璃來探訪的不是那抹令人厭煩的藍色，前來的是里歐‧弗提亞，前瘋狂燃燒者首領，現行的烈焰消防隊一員。

火焰早已離去不再纏身，可是眼前的人依舊被無法熄滅的火焰包圍——那炙焰名為憤怒，甚至包含著憎恨。里歐用幾乎要將人焚燒殆盡的視線瞪著古雷，眼眶中的淚水並不會減緩憤怒的力道，反而是更加強這短短一句話的可信度。

那個一直以來被自己視為眼中釘蠢蛋，自殺了。  
生死未卜，端看現在醫療是否有辦法從死神手中把人搶回。

「如果加洛有什麼萬一，我是絕對不會原諒你的，古雷‧佛賽特！」

里歐只留下這句話就轉身離去，對他而言傳遞這消息已足夠，古雷沒有向他詢問加洛自殺的原因，所以里歐也沒有告訴他，加洛在他面前跳樓前曾說了句「幫我跟古雷說句對不起」。

古雷只是站在原地，呆愣著看著里歐離去，腦袋像被人重擊，組織不了言語，亂七八糟成了一坨漿糊。

他要死了，不是意外，而是自殺。  
那個煩人的小鬼終於知道自己本身就是個礙眼的存在。

古雷乾澀的嘴唇抖動幾下，長久以來的心頭大患終於要死了，應該是件令人愉悅的事，但嘴角像是被世界重力背叛拉扯，嘗試幾次仍勾不起上揚的弧度。

加洛要死了。  
他終於再也不用在看到玻璃對面出現的那抹藍色，再也不用見到無論用多惡毒語言回應，都依舊燦爛的那張笑臉。

古雷在監視官的帶領下回了牢房，基於對前司政官的尊重，古雷得以持有一定程度的私人用品。身體被本能牽引著行動，坐到牢房中的長椅上，腦袋依舊遲鈍，只有死這個字迴盪在腦海中不斷增長。

加洛要死了、加洛要死了、加洛要死了、要死了、要死了、要死了、死了、死了、死了死了死了死了死了死了死了死了死了死了死死死死死死死死死死死死死死——！

眼前一陣黑，被血紅色的字塗抹蔓延，一直扎在心裡的藍色被噁心的血色逐漸覆蓋，古雷突然想不起加洛的臉。  
只是在做確認，古雷說服自己翻開抽屜，從私人物品中尋找任何能讓他回想起加洛長相的東西，私人用品、鋼筆、傳記……全是一群沒用的東西！什麼都沒有，明明只要一張照片就可以了，只要那麼一張，在頒獎時傻呼呼站在他旁邊笑著的照片就可以了！

為什麼會什麼都沒有！？

古雷將翻到桌上的東西揮落到地上，傳出的聲響引起外面監視官的注意，被敲了敲門提醒，而後確定沒事後才離開。在被莫名湧上的絕望籠罩前，古雷看到堆在抽屜角落布滿灰塵的木盒，他記憶中自己當時沒有收拾到那東西，恐怕是碧兒茹幫他放進去的。

抱著疑惑與一絲希望，古雷將木盒打開，裡面沒有他預想的照片，有的只是一張張長方形，上面寫有用歪七扭八的字的發黃紙張。

『–加洛‧提莫斯使用券–，一次使用時間20分鐘，可連續使用，什麼事都可以！』

古雷呆愣了一下，回想起了某些事，當時為了維持形象，每個月他都會去孤兒院探望加洛，這些跟還買不起禮物卻想幫父母慶生而做的搥背券一樣的東西，每次去他都可以拿到幾張。

當然，他並沒有使用過。

不，僅有一次。

古雷冒著冷汗拿出最上面的使用券，蠟筆痕跡掩蓋不住寫在背後的紅色墨水，古雷將紙翻面，上面有著自己的字跡，寫了「去死」兩個字。

一瞬間的噁心感湧上喉嚨讓他想吐，古雷艱難地閉上眼，紙張在握緊的拳頭中皺成一團。他的願望實現了，只是遠在漫長到他幾乎將這件事遺忘到會出現後悔情感的現在才實現。

他終究沒找到能讓他清楚回憶起加洛樣貌的照片，但卻記起了額外的東西。

「只要旦那在背後寫上希望我做的事，我就會幫你實現！」  
那時年幼的孩子在自己面前插腰，一副胸有成竹的可笑模樣。

會幫你實現的。

在某股衝動的驅使下，古雷拾起地上的鋼筆，用顫抖的手握住，在另一張紙上寫出潦草凌亂的字跡。

別死。

不過一張效力只有二十分鐘，而且券也不會交到本人手上，古雷嘲笑自己的愚蠢，又往另一張紙上寫了同樣的文字。

別死、不准死、活下去、再活十年、再活五十年、不准自殺，好好活下去……

活下去！

原本空白的背面都被寫上凌亂的字，有些不知道為什麼墨水會暈開模糊掉，可能是天花板突然漏水滴到紙上。  
該死的漏水，如果他還是司政官絕對好好教訓維修部門，太誇張了，就連他的臉上也都被突如其來的水沾濕。

不知不覺僅剩下最後一張使用券，當初覺得多到讓人煩躁的東西如今卻完全不夠用，古雷沉思的一陣子，在上面留下最後的願望。

「幫我送去加洛病房。」

古雷將紙條全部收回木盒中，除了一開始寫著「去死」願望的那張外，他將木盒交給二次來訪的里歐，在得知了加洛脫離險境但尚未清醒時終於覺得一直以來壓在自己身上的重力放過了他。

里歐雖然看起來很不情願，但還是答應古雷的要求。

加洛從病床上睜開雙眼，雪白的空間讓他瞬間不知自己在哪，直到看到戳刺進手腕的點滴針頭才逐漸回想起發生的事。

肯定會被罵死吧。

加洛側過身模模糊糊的想著，床頭櫃上的陳舊木盒勾起他的注意。

「這是什麼？哇！」

加洛打開盒子的瞬間，大量未堆疊好的紙張就灑落到床上，全是他曾經給過古雷的實現願望券，他拿起其中一張紙，睜大眼睛露出不可置信的表情，而後啞然失笑，眼角泛出些許淚光。

『活下來待在我身邊』，最後一張紙寫著這樣的話語。


End file.
